


Contract

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Needs & Necessities [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Play, Fucking, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You need to quell an uprising in your family's kingdom before it gets out of control, and in the North Blue, there's only one mercenary group to call. Still, you need a bit moreconvincingbefore you sign off on the contract...
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Series: Needs & Necessities [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> \- This has been in my WIP pile for too long  
> \- I've done so much for Ichiji/Niji I really feel like I owe the world more content of the buffest brother

As far as mercenaries services went, there weren’t a lot of good options to be had in the underworld market. Not in the North Blue, anyway. There were bounty hunters, sure, but bounty hunters weren’t really the services you needed to quell the uprisings in the western part of the kingdom. You didn’t want a war that would drag out for months and months - you wanted efficiency and you weren’t willing to settle. 

Unfortunately, that meant cutting a deal with some...unsavory Underworld elements. You’d wanted to  _ avoid _ availing yourself of Germa 66’s services - who  _ didn’t _ know about their hideous reputation as monsters in human guise? - but the disquiet in the kingdom was getting worse and you were one of the people tasked to help settle things down as quickly as possible. It didn’t matter that you were one of the princesses, and had servants to handle that sort of thing. Everyone agreed that such matters would make for good experience down the line.

So you made the call. Very unhappily. You knew the person on the other end could tell you were unconvinced.

“You will most assuredly get your money’s worth. A small issue like the one you’re describing would take only  _ hours _ for us to put down,” they assured you - whoever they were.

“For what you charge, we better as  _ hell _ be getting our money’s worth.” You didn’t like to swear very often. It wasn’t ladylike, as everyone around you liked reminding you, but they weren’t around to correct you. “Germa’s prowess had better be all that it has been extolled to be. From one kingdom to another, I would prefer that there not be any issues.”

“You sound like you could use more convincing,” the voice on the other end sounded almost amused at your irritation. “I will send one of our commanders to see to the job personally. They can talk you through the process, explain how we work, and you can decide then if you want to commit to the contract.”

A single commander? Were they making fun of you? “ _ One _ of your commanders?” You asked icily, anger in your veins. “And his reinforcements?”   
  
Without seeing it, you knew they were smiling. “One will be more than enough.”

The following evening, one of the commanders shows up, as promised. Germa 66 could get their asses in gear with a potential contract on the line. Also as promised, there was one commander and one commander only - you didn’t see any other members of their famous army arriving at the palace gates. Just him, that massive tank of a man with a self-assured smirk on his face. Ridiculous eyebrows and ridiculous green hair. You could barely make him out in the dying light as the sun went down, shortly before the stars came out to twinkle, but there was no mistaking his most striking features.

When you walked up to him, hand extended, it was almost as if he didn’t see you. Brow furrowed, he looked around at the opulence, all carved statues and elegantly maintained gardens, looking straight out of a painting with the moon and stars above. “I thought there was an uprising. This place looks fine.” When he finally did see you - dressed up in more overtly feminine royal garb than your usual style - his eyes bulged out and his jaw nearly smacked the ground. In front of  _ everyone. _ If tiny cartoon hearts had burst into the air around him, you wouldn’t have been surprised. 

Clearly not the sharpest knife in the drawer, this one. You put your hand away, and looked up at him curiously. Oh, sure, he’s  _ handsome _ and all that, but you can tell he’s still young - likely your age, maybe a year or two older. Germa 66 couldn’t be serious, sending your kingdom someone so young. “We haven’t even agreed on the contact yet,” you reminded him, folding your arms over your chest. Beneath, your tits ached, pinched and propped so tightly in the rigid fabric to make them look more obvious and appealing. You had wanted to wear something more freeing - and had been promptly shot down. 

“Germa 66’s commanders are royalty too,” your advisor had sternly told you. “You must look the part of a princess.”

As the green-haired guy looked at you with an expression of confusion, you doubted whether he was a real prince at all. His face was pleasant to look at, along with the multitude of muscles you could see in his arms and through his short-sleeved dress shirt (was it too small on purpose?), but you wouldn't exactly call him  _ princely _ . “We haven’t agreed on the contract? Then why am I here?”

“To convince me, apparently,” you answered, voice as dry as you can manage. You turned and headed back into the palace, passing guards who bowed as you passed through the doors. Behind you, your guest followed quickly behind you, stumbling and tripping over his own feet. You sighed, and pretended not to notice. “You may accompany me to dinner. We can discuss this contract that may - or may not - happen over food.”

Which brings you to where you are now, sitting at a small dinner table in a dining room specifically set aside for entertaining merchants, contractors, and the like, made to look twice as big with the large mirror dominating one of the walls. As the one handling the contract with Germa, you are - of course - alone with the “prince.” It’s a light dinner - fancy salads, with bowls of fresh fruit with varied toppings already set out for dessert at the buffet directly behind where you’re seated. The table is small, set with lit candles that reflect off the chandelier and mirror, and it’s just enough illumination to make out that he hasn’t stopped staring at your tits the entire time since you sat.

When you notice him starting to drool, that’s more than enough for one evening. “ _ Excuse me _ , Mr., ah -”

“Just call me Yonji.” He waves off your complaint, not taking his eyes off your chest as he brings another forkful of food to his mouth. “We’re both royals. I’m not preoccupied with titles right now.”

“Yes, I can see that you’re  _ quite _ ‘preoccupied’ with something else,” you growl, all but throwing your cutlery down. It’s not that his attention bothers you altogether - it’s how completely shameless he is in staring. Even by candlelight, you can see his blue eyes raking over your cleavage, pausing every now and then to dart up to your face before darting back down once more. You hope he hasn’t detected your blush. “You’re supposed to be discussing the finer details of this contract with me, and you haven’t even touched on -”

With an eye roll, Yonji waves you off again. “There’s no point when you’re already so tense and bent out of shape. You won’t listen to a thing I have to say.”

“There’s an uprising in my family’s kingdom,” you quickly shoot back, not bothering to deny the accusation. What’s the point, with your behavior and words confirming the truth? You sit back in your chair, pausing to adjust the uncomfortable dress you’ve now been stuck in for hours. “I’m not certain why you think I  _ shouldn’t _ be tense.”

Yonji smirks at that, and you feel your blush  _ and  _ indignation double. “Because  _ I’m _ here. Obviously.”

“Yes, yes, the whole North Blue is familiar with Germa’s efficiency.” Here comes the sales pitch you’ve been waiting for. Sighing, you tilt your head back over the top of your chair, staring at the ceiling. Why couldn’t this have been given to anyone else to handle? Why  _ you? _

There’s a scraping of chair legs on the floor, and you hear Yonji getting to his feet. You don’t know what to expect as you wait for him to continue what is likely a well-rehearsed presentation, but you know you weren’t expecting him to come up behind you and rest his hands on your (admittedly  _ very _ tense) shoulders. His grip is strong, and while you were well-aware that he was larger than you to begin with, it’s only in seeing how he fits your shoulders easily into his hands that you realize just  _ how _ large of a man he is. Fingers push into your soft skin and rigid muscle, and you know your face must be flashing through several shades of red as you look up at him.

“This is unorthodox,” is all you manage to get out, voice much quieter than it had been just a few seconds before.

He laughs, continuing to massage at your shoulders and the back of your neck with slow, strong motions. The pressure stops just short of being painful, feeling just firm enough that you can feel the tension being squeezed out. “I don’t care if it’s orthodox or not, and I don’t think you care either.” For a supposed commander, his hands are oddly devoid of calluses or any other roughness you’d seen in soldiers in the past. They’re soft and smooth, catching the straps of your dress and pushing them off your shoulders. 

By the time he leans further down, setting his mouth against yours, you don’t bother trying to voice any objections. You reach an arm up around his head, pulling him down closer and kissing him back. The kisses are sloppy and definitely rough around the edges, but they’re a far better alternative to the boring dinner meeting you had been anticipating. Your tongues move together as Yonji grips your shoulders tight. After a few minutes like that, losing yourself against him and gripping at his hair, he coaxes your arms back down.

The moment you lower your arms, you feel him slipping your dress straps the rest of the way down your arms and off. You don’t protest or try to stop him, and it’s honestly a relief to be free of any measure of the itchy, uncomfortable garb. There’s slight hesitation when he grabs the fabric at your ribs to yank the dress further down still, freeing your tits and leaving you exposed. You whip your head over towards the doors - they’re both closed, of course, but if someone were to come in…

“You’re tensing up again.” His hands go to your tits, cupping them and teasing just around your nipples with a heavy, welcome touch that makes you jerk in place. Every touch has you squirming in your seat, crossing and uncrossing your legs as you begin to feel heat intensifying between them. Still groping you all over your chest, Yonji brings his mouth back to yours and you open your lips in eager anticipation. As you kiss, over and over, forcing your tongue farther into his mouth, you can feel him grinning. He pulls away briefly to begin unbuttoning his shirt, and you cut right to the chase - grabbing him by his belt buckle and yanking him close. 

There’s no fumbling, just a seamless undoing of both pants and belt, and you tug his pants down as easily as he did your dress. His cock is still hanging down when you get it out, but that certainly isn’t to say it’s not hard - only that, as very hard as it is, it’s much too heavy to stand up or out the way you’ve experienced in the past. 

No matter. Into your mouth and down your throat it goes, the entire throbbing, leaking length. You suppress a gag as it fills the tight space in your throat, and struggle momentarily to keep your teeth from scraping against it - but even as you concentrate to your fullest, there’s no suppressing the shudder that makes your body squirm from head to toe, or ignoring the way you can feel yourself soaking your underwear.

Yonji tries to reach for your tits again, faltering before he gets anywhere close and gripping the edge of the table instead as he leans back against it. You don’t need his groans to urge you to lick more firmly, or suck harder - but you like hearing them anyway. Opening your eyes (which you hadn’t realized you’d closed), you dart your gaze upwards over his bare chest. There were all the muscles you’d seen hinted at through his shirt earlier - thicker and more defined than you’d thought possible. Just below his navel, there’s a trail of green hair, growing thicker as it leads down precisely to where you’ve pressed your lips. He’s well-groomed, and smells nicely - a nice bonus.

“Fucking - fucking hell.” His voice is shaky, belabored, and you can see him eyeing your tits as they bounce with your movements. It’s no less blatant than it was earlier, but at least now it’s deserved. Laughing internally as you continue bobbing up and down over his thick cock, you bring your hands to your chest to push your tits together. You can feel the spit that leaks out of your mouth dripping on them as you move. “Oh, fuck. Wow.”

You’ve only just started to lose yourself in his length and salty taste when he steps back, pulling his cock out of your mouth and sending another heavy splatter of saliva over your tits. Irritated, you glare up at him as he struggles to catch his breath, his red cheeks a sharp contrast to his green hair. “I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“Take off your dress and lay back on the table.” Yonji turns his back to you, shoving plates and serving dishes to the side to make a space for you. You get to your feet to find your knees are trembling under your skirt, and the inner patches of your upper thighs are slick. He glances over his shoulder at you as he grabs a bowl of cream that had been intended for the fruit. “Quickly.”

“You think I’m going to let you fuck me just like that?” You would have. You will. But you can’t tell him that, not even as you do what he says and quickly shuck your dress down to the floor. Clad in only stockings, heels, and your underwear, you scramble onto the table and lay on your back, feeling the cold wood against your skin.

“Did I say I was going to fuck you yet?” You can’t decide if his voice is more irritation or mischievous lust, but you like how teasing he sounds all the same. He steps between your legs, bowl of cream in the crook of one arm, heavy serving spoon in hand. Drops of cream slip from the spoon and land on your belly, and you tense at the sensation. “Just relax.”

More cream drips over you, but this time it’s purposely splashed on you by his steady hand, decorating your lower belly and thighs, criss-crossing and zigzagging all over your skin. A heavy amount is aimed directly over the crotch of your underwear, making you jump as the cold mingles with the heat through the fabric. It’s a new sensation to you, certainly something you’ve never done before, and you begin to play with your nipples as you let the feelings roll through your body. You barely notice Yonji setting the bowl back down and kneeling at the edge of the table, pulling on your legs to slide your ass directly to the edge.

You  _ do _ notice, however, the mouth that gets right to work lapping up all the cream that coats you, tongue tracing firm lines over your skin and teeth nipping you in all the right places. His hands squeeze at the undersides of your thighs, just below the knee, and those strong fingers from before tease at your skin as he enjoys you with gusto. In the part of your brain that’s still working, you feel vaguely embarrassed at how loudly and breathless you’re moaning - at least when it was him, you could make out words.

Panting heavily, you catch your breath as Yonji lifts his mouth off your skin and lets go of your legs. Your head is spinning slightly as you stare up at the ceiling, and then you feel fingers hooking onto either side of your underwear. A moment later, his mouth is on you again, this time between your legs and over the thin, soaked fabric that lingers there. You feel a sharp, sudden suck as he begins to clean up all the cream that’s melted there, and you cry out and buck your hips forward against his face. Your underwear is barely a barrier between your sensitive spots and his mouth, and you can feel every stroke of his tongue and bite of his teeth. He easily traces the outline of your lips, gently biting at their fullest parts, before gently probing the tip of his tongue right where the large wet stain has hinted your opening to be.

More bucking, grinding, and crying out from you, hands holding onto your own tits for dear life and squeezing your nipples in tandem with his mouth. He’s avoiding your clit, for the time being, but the way you tense your muscles in response - well, it almost feels like he’s giving it the attention it deserves. You squirm, spreading your legs wide as you press your ass into the tabletop, and Yonji pushes your legs back together with one hand as the other begins to slide your underwear to your ankles and off. 

All the attention that your clit wasn’t getting just moments before, it suddenly receives in abundance. The heat and wetness of his mouth combines with the heat and wetness of your cunt, and your arch your back as Yonji indulges in you. You lift your legs off the table, wrapping them over his powerful shoulders as he dotes on your clit, hitting the perfect pressure with the exact stroke you need to make your cunt pulse and gush. You can taste a tiny bit of blood in your mouth from how intensely you’ve bitten your bottom lip, but lick at the insides of your cheeks for the saltiness that remains from his cock. For a moment, you wonder what the palace household would think if any of them were to walk in on you in such a way with a complete stranger - a prince, yes, but a stranger - dress on the floor, splayed out on the table, aforementioned stranger’s head between your legs as he laps at your aching cunt.

That’s when your orgasm hits, faster than any you’ve had before, and your brain cuts that thought completely short. Previous ones, you always felt the slow build-up, but this time it’s a powerful eruption that starts where his tongue is touching your body and quickly spreads out from there. Your clit throbs, strongly enough that it feels to have taken on a life of its own, and your nipples ache as you pinch them as hard as you can. The sounds coming out of your mouth aren’t moans, or cries - you barely recognize them as being human.

Your cunt has barely let up on its powerful twitching and squeezing before you feel Yonji’s mouth quickly move away once again, dislodging your legs from around his shoulders, and something completely different altogether takes its place. It’s a familiar heat and heaviness, pushing against your lips and sliding right against the tight ring of your opening. Dazed, you start to open your eyes and prop yourself up on your elbows, just in time to see Yonji lifting your legs and bringing them to his hips. The massive cock you had down your throat earlier is pressed tightly against you, one good thrust away from being completely buried, 

It looks even bigger than it did when you first saw it. 

Finally, you manage a sound more than distorted cries and moans. “Oh my god.”

Yonji answers you with the one good thrust you’ve been waiting for, and his cock surges into you, pushing your tight walls wide open and stimulating every nerve you possess. Your back aches with a sudden jerk, sending your head crashes back down onto the tabletop with a clatter. Hands seize you by your hips, holding you in place as the thrusts keep coming, shaking the table beneath the both of you and knocking over whatever bowls and glasses from earlier had remained upright. His motions are fluid, natural, and self-assured - he's more graceful fucking you than he was just walking behind you earlier. You frantically try to hold onto something, and find nothing, leaving your arms wide over the table with fingertips trying to grip the smooth wood.

“You...feel…” Yonji struggles to speak, squeezing your hips tighter and tighter as he continues furiously pounding into you. “So...fucking...good...fuck…”

You try to answer him, to tell him how good he feels, and how much you’re enjoying his cock - but your voice doesn’t work. Your mouth hangs open as drool spills over the corners, breaths coming low and fast. The breathing turns into whining when Yonji lets go of you with one hand to bring it right over where he’s fucking you, nestling his fingers right over your clit. You manage to meet his gaze, and he grins. 

“Wanna see...something neat?” He pants out, cheeks beginning to flush red again. Inside you, it feels like his cock is swelling even more. You wouldn’t have thought it was possible for him to get any bigger.

You can’t answer him - your voice still isn’t working - but he must have seen something in your eyes as you notice him grinning wider. He presses his fingers more snugly against you, and you immediately recognize an intensely pleasurable sensation that cannot possibly be happening. A sensation that quickly pulls you directly onto the precipice of another orgasm, despite having already came minutes earlier.

“Oh my god.” At the buzzing feeling directly on your clit, you manage to find your voice, frantic and high. “Oh my god. What? How? Oh my  _ god.” _

Yonji only manages a laugh in response, moving his fingers up and down over your clit in time with his thrusts, which are speeding up and becoming sloppy. The room is filled with the sounds of your combined moaning, as well as the wet noises of your cunt being thoroughly pounded and used. Your moans dissolve into broken cries, gasping, and high whines as a second orgasm crests over you, triggering your cunt to tighten around Yonji in such a way that his voice breaks as well, mid-moan. As your hips jerk and rock, bucking forward against him as your eyes roll back, he pushes himself as deeply inside you as he can manage, one hand on your hip and the other one holding his vibrating fingers where you need them. The rhythmic pulsing of your cunt does the trick, and you feel hot gushes of cum pooling deep inside you where nobody before has reached.

Completely exhausted and barely able to catch his breath, Yonji somehow manages to climb on top of the table, moving his hand from between your legs before he all but collapses on you, his body heat and sweat mingling with yours as you feel his pounding heartbeat through his skin. You wrap your arms around him, twisting your fingers through his now-wet green hair - which looks much less ridiculous now than it did earlier.

“Okay,” you manage to whisper, cunt still spasmodically hugging his spent cock, which is still buried deep inside you. “Okay. Yes. Yes. I’ll do it. I’ll sign the contract.”

“Contract?” Yonji mumbles, face in your hair as he nuzzles against your face. “Oh, yeah...completely forgot about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yonji can _absolutely_ make his fingers vibrate, in light of the modifications he possesses. Don't @ me.


End file.
